


伊尔美格特产

by maolegemaoc



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, R18, 光公 - Freeform, 光暗光, 初代光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maolegemaoc/pseuds/maolegemaoc
Summary: 光之战士从伊尔美格带回来了一个奇怪的特产，但是没想到后来观赏的人变得有点多。
Relationships: 光之战士 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	伊尔美格特产

警告：自割腿肉的产物，文笔粗糙，不香，很可能有bug/pwp/道具/男百合/4p

我流攻受顺序：爱梅特赛尔克>公式光≈阿尔伯特>古.拉哈，提亚

【确定能接受再继续看】【确定能接受再继续看】【确定能接受再继续看】

光混乱的大脑怎么也想不起这一切是怎么发生的……当然，这不是说他不明白发生了什么。毕竟，含着他阴茎热情吮吸的古.拉哈.提亚、把阴茎插在他嘴里缓慢抽插的爱梅特赛尔克、和在他背后与他一起分享双头假阳具的阿尔伯特，哪一个人和他们带来的快感都无法轻易被忽视。  
爱梅特赛尔克好像发现了他的恍惚，一边维持着原来的频率继续抽插，一边伸手揉捏着他胸口的肉粒。光轻轻的呜咽了一声回了神，眼角因为快感泛出了一点泪光，喉头的震动给爱梅特赛尔克带来了更多的愉悦感，让他忍不住插的更深。  
在他身下卖力吞吐的古.拉哈.提亚听到声音抖了下耳朵，犹豫了下，恋恋不舍的吐出了光的性器，用那只未被水晶覆盖的手慢慢撸动着，被细心打理过的蓬松尾巴也缠上了光满是不明液体的大腿，然后他抬起头看着沉迷于快感的光问道“英雄，是我哪里做的不对让你难受了吗？”  
听到这不该出现于床笫之间的称谓，光又克制不住的一阵颤抖，这颤抖通过把他们连接在一起的那个奇怪玩具传递给了他身后的阿尔伯特。阿尔伯特的性器在光布满伤疤的背上摩擦着本来就濒临爆发，后穴又随着震动传来触电般的快感，阿尔伯特一时没忍住射在了光的背上。  
也许是灵魂之间有些不可言喻的感应，又或许是被阿尔伯特高潮时的颤动牵连，光也和他一起射了出来，飞溅的精液正好落在了古.拉哈.提亚的脸上，甚至有几滴落在了拉哈的唇边。被那液体吓了一跳的拉哈下意识的舔净了唇边的白浊，反应过来吃进去是什么后脸一下子红了起来。而造成这一串反应的爱梅特赛尔克只是嗤笑了一下，继续着之前的动作。  
高潮之后，头脑稍微清醒了一点的光慢慢回忆起了这一切的开端。最开始他只是想在悬挂公馆里给阿尔伯特展示下他在伊尔美格的战利品，却发现包里有一个没见过的奇怪物品。这东西整体来说像一个“U”字型，但是两头又各有一个饱满的突起，摸起来软中带硬还附有一些奇怪的花纹。光把这东西拿在手上仔细打量了半天，突然想明白了它的用处，像被火烫了一样把这淫靡的东西扔在了床上。阿尔伯特愣了一下，不明所以的想要把它捡起来，却在触碰到的下一瞬间软了身子，后穴也泛起了一阵痒意，勉强支起身子看向光，却发现光的状态没比他好多少。好在两人一开始离床就不算远，彼此支撑着爬到了床上，凭着本能抱在了一起。  
不知道是谁先解开了衣服上的暗扣，也不知道是谁先伸的舌头，更不知道是谁先摸到了那个奇怪的玩具。总之，在古.拉哈.提亚进门想要给光整理床铺时，看到的只是两个人的黏黏糊糊的缠在一起。光的手握着道具的底部来回进出着两个人后穴，阿尔伯特的手撸动着两个人贴在一起的性器，两个人的唇舌也亲密的互相纠缠着。相似的容貌、相似的体格、相似的呻吟，就连蒙上性欲的蔚蓝双眸都那么相似，这一切让他们看起来就像是在和镜子里的自己交合。  
被这巨大的视觉冲击力震到的古.拉哈.提亚张了半天嘴却没有说话，像是怕吓到床上的两个人一样，轻轻地把咒杖立在门边，然后慢慢靠近了自己一直奢望着的人。可惜那两个人沉醉于快感中甚至没有发现他的到来，直到他的舌尖舔掉光眼边的泪水时，他们才注意到房间内多了一个人。还没等他们消化掉这个事实，就听到窗边传来了几声漫不经心的掌声，循着声音看过去，原来是不知何时起就站在那里的爱梅特赛尔克。窗和床的距离也不过是几步而已，光的脑子也早已被情欲搅动的没法正常运转，几乎是意识到痴态被立场不明的无影看到的下一瞬，那个人就已经来到了他身边。  
虽然爱梅特赛尔克在加雷马人中不算高大，但和这三个人比起来还是要强壮一些。他把光抱起来，也不管那道具还深深的埋在光和阿尔伯特穴内，径直把光转了半圈好让他的性器露在古.拉哈.提亚面前。然后随意的揉了两把光汗湿的栗色头发，就把自己早已勃起的性器送进了光的嘴里。  
光还没从后穴里剧烈搅动的感觉中回过神来，嘴就被塞的严严实实，喉咙被顶弄的感觉并不舒服，他忍不住呛咳起来。爱梅特赛尔克啧了一声，大发慈悲的退了出来让他喘口气，可是咳嗽时剧烈的震动又让那玩具不停的折磨着他和阿尔伯特。  
古.拉哈.提亚不忍心看到自己的英雄再这样折腾自己，就用了一个治愈止住他的咳嗽，然后含上了光的性器。猫魅族的专家虽然不承认和他们猫有关系，但不得不说他们和猫有很多共同点，其中就包括舌头上的倒刺。本来也没几次性体验的光，在这样强烈的快感中失了神，而爱梅特赛尔克也趁机又把自己的性器塞进他嘴里。  
回忆到此结束，可现在这四个人的状况显然还没法结束。趁着光和阿尔伯特还在高潮中失神，爱梅特赛尔克毫不留情的拔出了那个让他们又爱又恨的玩具，拔出时奇异的感受又让他们抖了半天，阿尔伯特甚至被刺激的又流出来一小股白浊。  
后穴突然空下来的感觉有点奇怪，可还没等光适应这种空虚的感觉，爱梅特赛尔克就已经从他后面插了进来。和玩具完全不同的体验让光忍不住收缩着后穴，随之而来的就是落在臀上的几巴掌，不重，比起惩罚更像是提醒，随着爱梅特赛尔克深且缓慢的几下抽插，光适应了这种全新的体验并放松了下来。  
在一旁借着光之前射出的液体默默给自己扩张的古.拉哈.提亚也靠了过来，继续爱抚着光的性器。爱梅特赛尔克撇了眼古.拉哈.提亚，抱着光坐了起来，这个动作又让他在光体内插的更深。在这强烈的刺激下，光才休息没多久的性器又挺立了起来，古.拉哈.提亚红着脸慢慢扶着光的性器坐了下去，可还没坐到底就被快感弄得腿直发软，一个没跪稳，整个人坐在了光的身上，这下子只能抽搐着失神的人变成了光和古.拉哈.提亚。爱梅特赛尔克还在不停的从下往上顶弄着光，光又被带动着在古.拉哈.提亚体内抽插着，某种意义上来说爱梅特赛尔克是在同时操着光和古.拉哈.提亚两个人。  
阿尔伯特在边上躺着休息了会儿慢慢回过了神，看着那三个人黏黏糊糊的交缠着不知不觉又硬了起来。可光看起来也没有精力再照顾他了，只好一边用舌头勾缠着光的舌头，一边借着光满是老茧的手抚慰着自己的性器，又顺手拿起被爱梅特赛尔克扔在边上道具玩弄着自己的后穴。四个就这样人彼此交缠着慢慢攀向了高峰。  
在一切都结束了之后，最先回过神来的光用自己珍爱的大剑把那个罪魁祸首的玩具切成了两半。刚准备把这东西打包扔出去，却发现被劈开的玩具慢慢消散在空中。边上红着脸拉起斗篷的古.拉哈.提亚在匆忙收拾着已经不能看了的床单，阿尔伯特和光一起看着消失的玩具，讨论这是不是妖灵族新的恶作剧，他们都不知道已经离开的爱梅特赛尔克带走了一个小秘密。


End file.
